Someone Else
by JJBluebell
Summary: what if it wasn't Lyida Samuel left Sylar with but someone else, someone not so under Samuels thumb? someone with a different agenda? someone who could love even Sylar? but at what cost?
1. Coming Home

As I walk through the carnival, my curly brown locus laying on my shoulders and my emo fringe hanging freely at the side of my face, I started preparing for the day ahead, when I see Samuel and the new comer talking, I turn to carry on with my work when my name is called from behind me. I turn back to see Samuel and the new comer walking towards me, I meet them half way.

When we meet Samuel say's "Sylar I'd like you to meet Jackie, Jackie and her sister where two of the last before you to join the family. Jackie this is Sylar, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to show him around" I give a warm smile to the tall hansom man, Sylar, and a blush burns brightly on my snow white flesh as I say "sure, sounds like fun" I take his arm as Samuel gestures for us to go, and we begin to walk away from a smiling Samuel.

As we walk he asks "so how long have you and your sister been here? Your English right?" I smile thoughtfully and reply "yes we are. The carnival found Lily and I about three years ago, we were in Liverpool at the time, lived there all our lives, but times where hard, we lived in a old house that was falling apart and whatever money I managed to scrape up went on food and clothes for Lily" Sylar looked at me sadly and said "what about you're parents? Where were they?" I stared at my feet as I said "well I never knew my father, same for Lily, and our mother was anything but a mother. She had these boyfriends who would beat the hell out of me and the way some of them looked at me like was a meal, made my skin crawl, but she didn't care. When Lily was two she died, died the way she lived, with a bottle in one arm and a needle in the other, those where the only things she ever really cared about. After that it was just me and Lily, I did my best but I was only thirteen so it was hard, but we got by." we'd stopped walking a while ago, Sylar looked down to me and said "am so sorry" I just shrugged and smiled up at him while saying "it doesn't matter anymore, the past is the past besides here Lily and I are safe, happy and loved, and in the end what more could anyone ask for?" I then said "come on, lets take you for a hotdog!" we walked to the hotdog stand linking arms.

As Sylar and I walked along eating our hotdogs a small pail, curly brunette, with golden brown eyes and wearing a fluffy pink t-shirt under denim overalls ran up to us and said "Jackie, uncle Samuel said that I could help at the cotton candy store with you tonight, is that ok?" I smile down to her and say "of course you can, Princess. Oh and there's some one I'd like you to meet, Sylar this is Lily, Lily this is Sylar, he's part of the family now" Sylar smiled down to her as she ran to him, arms open wide and said as she hugged him "welcome home, uncle Sylar" he held her smiling as he said "thank you Lily, it's good to be home." just then two little blond twin girls teleported hand in hand beside Lily and said "hay Lily, wanna come play hind and seek with us. Its girls against boys" Lily latched onto one of the girls hands and said "sure, see you later" and waved us of as she and the girls ran happily away. Sylar and I laughed at there enthusiasm then he said "she looks just like you, if it weren't for your blue eyes I'd think you where the same person." talking before thinking I said playfully "why are you paying so much attention to what I look like?" cockily he said "because your beautiful. Am sorry that was really inappropriate" I smile and say "no it wasn't, it was nice, it not every day a dashingly hansom man tells you your beautiful" I smile at him and he asks "are you flirting with me?" blushing I confess "only definitely. Are you flirting with me?" shyly he says "I guess I am, but I really shouldn't be flirting with jail bait" biting my lip I say "am only jail bait till May" mockingly he says "only four months! I better act fast" I giggle at that then Samuel comes and said he need to speak to Sylar.

After Samuel took Sylar I got to work. I was walking along to ready the sweets at my post when I saw Sylar sitting down on the bench across, as I walk up to him I see the horror and sadness on his face and run to him asking "Sylar, what is it? What's wrong?" he looks up to me and said "they showed me what I did, what I am" confused I ask "what are you talking about" shakily he said "Damien took me to the 'Hall of Mirrors' and showed me my past. I'm a murder Jackie, I've killed so many people and I did it so that I could have what they had, their abilities. I'm a monster" I look at him and my heart weeps as I say "no your not, you're a good man, I can see that even if you cant" he looked at me questionably and asked "how can you think well of me when I just told you that I'm a serial killer?" I take his hand in mine and say "because it doesn't matter, whatever happened, happened. The past is the past and what's done is done. You may have killed those people but you also walked, flirted and laughed with me, arm in arm, you held a six year old and smiled when she welcomed you. You are what ever you want to be, and what ever it is you chose to be this carnival, this family, this crazy girl in front of you will always be here. Family is about forgiveness and unconditional love and you have that now, even if you didn't before, because no matter how many people you will or have killed we will accept and love you. I accept and love you" his hold tightens on my hand as he brings it to his lips and kisses it sweetly, holding it there as he looks at me smiling he says "thank you Jackie" with that we stand and walk to my post to get ready for the night ahead.


	2. I'll be Here

As Sylar and I are hanging the candyfloss bags Samuel runs over to us and says "Sylar the detective that was after you last night is here" Sylar looks at him questionably while he continues "me, Edger, Jackie, Lily, the whole family, we're all in jeopardy, harbouring a criminal. Something must be done!" Sylar looks at me understanding what Samuel means and asks "you'll still be here?" I take his hand and confirm with a smile "always" he nods and turns to Samuel asking "where is he?" he turns and nods towards the Hall of Mirrors as he says "one of my men saw him go into the Hall of Mirrors" with that he realised my hand and walked calmly towards the Hall of Mirrors.

I turn to Samuel and say "you knew what he was didn't you, even before he did" its not a question, it's a fact we both know that. He turns to me and says nothing as I continue "I wont let you use him like some pawn in your chess game" then thoughtfully he asks "why do you care so much? Last time I cheeked you trusted few, and every man you didn't know well was Liam in your eyes, what makes him any different?" I flinch at that name and glare at him in anger then state "he is!" I leave him there and stalk to the Hall of Mirrors and nod to Damien as I walk inside. After I turned a few corners I see Sylar with his hands in the air and the detective pointing a gun at him, on instinct I push him out of the path of the bullet and scream "SYLAR NO!". I look to the detective and then down at Sylar and then towards the agonising pain in my chest to see a large pool of crimson liquid racing out of me. With at I fall to the floor, Sylar catching me mid-air as he says with panic "Jackie, speak to me, come on Jackie" I look at him as he try's inveigh to stop the bleeding and tears form in his eyes. I smile weakly as I say "hay, don't cry, I'm..g..goin to be..be fine" as I speak he begins to sob but holts as he looks at my wound to see a pail blue and silver light vortex shining through it, as the light fades I begin to breath easier and the pain fades away to nothing. He helps me up and hugs me tightly, lifting me off my feet, when he puts me down he says "I'd thought id lost you" I smile at him as I raise my hand to show my finger tips pressed together glowing much like my wound had, I release my fingers as a glowing blue and silver butterfly emerge from them and I say "everything has light, so that means I control everything, even dieing" he looks at me with glee as the detective says "what the hell are you?" remembering he's there Sylar says to me "wait outside I don't want you to see this" I let go of the hand I'd been holding as I walk out and leave him to do what he must.

When he comes out everyone is long gone and Lily is know sitting on my lap patiently. I stand her up as I myself stand and ask him "are you ok?" he only nods to me as I rap my short arms around his neck and pull him into a long hug, his lean strong arms rapping around my waist as he buries his face into the crook of my neck. I place one hand on his neck as the other genially strokes his hair while I whisper "it's ok, am here, your safe now" as I speak I feel a small arm rap round my leg and look down see Lily hugging us both.

Later on after the baptism he changed and met Lily and I at the dinner table. When Lily walked of to play with her friends Sylar looked at me and said "thank you for today" as he took my hand I said "your welcome. You know Lily really likes you, so do I" his smile shines bright as he says "I like you too, both of you" on hearing a song I like I grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor, his hands on my waist and in my hair, mine exploring his upper body as we sway, push and grind slightly to Bad Romance. When the song ends we stand closer than appropriate for two people that met just that morning, but it doesn't matter, nothing seems to matter when he leans his head closer to mine and capture my strawberry glossed lips with his. At first the kiss is genital and chase, but soon became hungry and passionate, after some time I remembered that I need to breath and hesitantly pull away, both of us panting as he says to me "I think people are looking at us" I turn slightly to see many of the carnival staring when Lily runs up to us and says "that was gross, please never ever do that with me round again" we laugh at her and Sylar says "sorry Sweetheart" when everyone returns to the party and Lily to her friends I ask Sylar "so what did that mean?" taking my hand he said "I guess that me asking if you want to be my girl" my heart leaps as I reply instantly "I want!" then we share a sweet kiss and rejoin the party.


End file.
